Fragile Heart
by The Fresh Prince of BANANAS
Summary: {When Yuzu finds out a truth that she couldn't - no, wouldn't - accept, will Yuya manage to make her smile again? [Yuzu-centric pre-MaiamiChampionship tournament, friendly Yuya and Yuzu, no bashing} What makes up human emotions? What can break them? Can lies break them? Or can the truth hurt them more than the lies every did.. {Rated T} {Original story by xxRisexx}


**Hey guys! Seira here with a story I adopted from xxRisexx.**

 **Now, is this going going to be Yuzu-centric? To a certain degree. (You guys should know by now that I adore Yuya, Yugo, Rin, Ruri, Yuto, Yuri, Yuzu, and maybe Selena/Serena?.) I'll be updating _Experimental_ and posting another story in a couple of weeks soon, so keep your eyes out for that. **

**This might tie in with Experimental, but I'm debating on that. I wanna know if you guys think I should tie this with Experimental.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

 _Fragile Heart_

\- The Truth Hurts -

"Dad?"

Silence met her question. Concerned, Hiragi Yuzu slid down the pole in Sakaki Yuya's house (her father and her were over for dinner before the Maiami Championship tournament, sort of like a celebration for their expected victory), because it was not like her father to not answer her if she was looking for him. He loved her too much for that. Hearing voices coming from the closed kitchen door made her frown, wondering what he was doing up at midnight (that was woke her up, the feeling that something might be wrong), when she heard the voice of Yuya's mother.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Not yet, you know it would break her heart..."

"I know, but I think she deserves to know. You can't keep dodging questions about her mother forever."

Yuzu held in a gasp, wondering if this was the time. Tonight was the night when she would find out about her mysterious and evasive mother. Her father would always dodge her questions about her mother but she knew that she was now mature enough to handle whatever truth he was keeping from her. Even if she was... the pinkette shook her head. No, she had to believe, her mother must still be alive somewhere out there, just too busy to come home to visit her daughter from time to time... right? All the missed holidays and birthdays flashed through her mind, she wondered if she could handle it after all.

"Yoko, how?" Her father sounded desperate back in the kitchen. "How am I supposed to tell her that she lived 14 years of her life in a lie? That she is adopted? That I'm not her real father and that I don't know where her real parents are, if they are still even alive..."

Yuzu's body froze. It couldn't be true, right? She ... couldn't be... right?

"Yuzu?"

She didn't answer a worried Yuya, who had come after her when he noticed her empty bed. She couldn't. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to speak ever again.

 **(This is where the original left off, but I'll add a bit to it)**

Could she hear the pounding of her heart? Definitely. Everything around her was starting to become inaudible, as her father's words cut a deep gash in her. Yuzu felt like breaking down. To know something she shouldn't of never heard.

Thinking about it now, how many other lies has her father told her? Yuzu hadn't even taken Yoko knowing into consideration.

Yuya; Yuzu kept her back to him, she couldn't answer him. She just couldn't. At the moment, his words fell on deaf ears. Back tracking upstairs, she wasn't taking this news very well.

"Shuzou, we don't even know if her biological parents are still alive, or even in town." Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mother, pointed out. "They could've moved out of Maiami within the last 14 years."

All Shuzou could do was argue and sound even more desperate. "What about Yuya, Yoko? Aren't you going to tell him at any point?" Said person in conversation now wasn't downstairs, he was upstairs, wanting to comfort Yuzu from whatever was making her feel bad.

Nothing felt like it was right. Nothing did.

* * *

 **so hey, I hope you enjoyed it. And I promise that Experimental will be updated soon!**

 **~Seira**


End file.
